Daxia
Daxia was an island in the Matoran Universe, upon which was situated the headquarters of the Order of Mata Nui. History Daxia was originally created by the Great Beings and intended to be part of the Matoran Universe. During the island's formation, a pool of Energized Protodermis was integrated into its southern basin. While the landmass' specific purpose remains ambiguous, it was one of the final islands to be colonized, remaining entirely unpopulated until it was annexed and settled upon by the earliest Order of Mata Nui operatives roughly 100,000 years ago. Notably, the Order was known to have constructed a fortress in the northern reaches of the island, leaving the southern portion largely untouched. With its position unknown to the rest of the Matoran Universe, the island was devoid of wildlife for some time, until a number of Rahi specimens known as Shallow Cats migrated to its shores. Rarely venturing from their inland headquarters, the Order of Mata Nui agents avoided confrontation with these Rahi, though the Shallows Cats were known to attack operatives on occasion. Shortly before the activation of the Great Spirit Robot, the Great Beings commissioned a dedicated Toa team that would later come to be known as the Toa Mata. Charging Artahka with the creation of these Toa and contracting Helryx to discretely train them; Toa Tahu, Gali, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Lewa thus came into existence on Daxia. These six Toa would later go down in Matoran legend as the principle Toa-guardians of the universe, to be summoned only in the most dire of global emergencies, their destiny tied to the continued maintenance of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. As such, Helryx charged Hydraxon with training the Toa in some of Daxia's earliest days, a series of challenges which required them to adapt to the tropical southern region of the landmass. With the training of these Toa completed, they were later teleported to the Universe Core and later to the Codrex, where they were placed in canisters ready to be deployed in case of an emergency. Once the Matoran Universe reached ignition and took to the stars, Daxia would remain the principal headquarters of the Order of Mata Nui. For many thousands of years, the Order's ranks would grow and new operatives would report to the Daxia Fortress to receive advanced training, undergo repairs, and for various mission briefings. Following the Great Cataclysm, the Order of Mata Nui launched into a state of emergency, with a number of its members reporting back to Daxia and being dispatched on missions to provide relief and stabilize numerous islands ravaged by the universal shockwave. During this time, Toa Helryx and Tobduk were known to have conversed with Mersery and the Daxia Fortress reached maximum capacity. This period of turbulence and uncertainty also saw the activation of Niha in one of the Order of Mata Nui's laboratories. Roughly six years ago, a De-Matoran known as Krakua was transported to Daxia to ensure his safety once his destiny to become a Toa of Sonics caught the attention of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Training under Helryx's tutelage, the De-Matoran would eventually be transformed into a Toa and serve the Order of Mata Nui as an auxiliary agent. Shortly after the Toa Mahri shattered The Cord and returned Voya Nui to its original position in the Southern Continent, the Toa Nuva were know to have been teleported to Daxia by Botar, where they traveled to the Power Cradle Chamber and reversed the damage caused by the Great Cataclysm using the Staff of Artahka. With the Power Cradle Chamber activated, the Daxia dome emitted an unknown regenerative energy, which then surged across the the Matoran Universe, alerting the Brotherhood of Makuta to the Order of Mata Nui's existence and, thus, beginning the Destiny War. To Be Added Landscape Largely untouched, the Order of Mata Nui's operations took up only a small portion of Daxia's northern region, with the exception of a small port built into a natural cove on the island's western side. As such, the landmass had the outward appearance of an island untouched by civilization, with an abundance of tropical woodland and local plant specimens unique to the blistering heat and harsh climate of Daxia. In leaving the southern outlands unexplored, the Order of Mata Nui were able to keep the atmospheric dome of their base balanced, with moisture creating frequent cloud-cover that often obscured the coastal features and warded off travelers. The southern region of the island was also known to house an Energized Protodermis reserve, as well as a small volcanic fault-line, which resulted in the formation of at least one volcanic feature. Daxia Fortress Located to the north of the island, the Daxia Fortress was a highly-secured facility, the true depths of which reached deep underground. As the Order of Mata Nui's center of operations, the Fortress also boasted an impressive series of laboratories, armories, and data archives. The facility was also able to comfortably house living quarters for its operatives between missions, with training grounds and limited recreational facilities. Perhaps most notably, the Fortress was known to contain the Power Cradle Chamber, a cavern deep beneath the surface of the island in which the Staff of Artahka could be used to structurally restore the Matoran Universe to its default state. Inhabitants *Toa Helryx - Formerly *Tobduk - Formerly *Johmak - Formerly *Jerbraz - Formerly *Botar - Formerly; Deceased *Trinuma - Formerly *Mersery - Formerly *Toa Jarodin - Formerly *Zardex - Formerly *Kevtho - Formerly; Status Unknown *Kamax - Formerly; Status Unknown *Knilac - Formerly *Septimus - Formerly *Shallows Cat population - Formerly Appearances *''Besieged'' *''On'' *''Terminal Case'' - To Be Written Category:Islands Category:Order of Mata Nui